a broken friendship
by Stigmeister
Summary: yet ANOTHER story about Isaac and Mia! plz R&R!
1. the fever

A broken heart  
  
-  
  
Chapter 1: the fever  
  
-  
  
Isaac had been travelling for days, leading Garet and Ivan up north to the snowy village of Imil. His feet ached with the weight of his sword. He could tell the others were as tired as he. They had not slept since their stay at the inn in Bilibin. How each of them longed to lie back on a soft comfy bed, sleeping peacefully without a care in the world. Ivan stumbled, his psynergy completely drained. He fell to the floor unconscious, frozen stiff.  
  
"Ivan." Isaac muttered as loudly as he could manage. He knew it was useless and that Ivan couldn't hear him any way, but he kept trying, desperately trying to bring him back to a conscious state of mind. "Get up. We're nearly there. I can see houses."  
  
Garet pulled him up limply by his arm and slug him over his shoulder. He groaned under Ivan's weight as he stumbled after Isaac. Unaware of what he was doing, Ivan twitched suddenly now and then, causing Garet to trip and struggle. The journey was getting harder as they progressed. The further north they climbed, the colder the scolding breeze became, freezing Isaacs fingers and toes. Ivan's face was ghostly white, yet his forehead burned. Worriedly, Garet slung him onto the snowy floor, bending over his companion.  
  
"Garet, what's wrong?" Isaac asked tiredly, backtracking to take a look at Ivan. He bent over his frozen friend with Garet, holding a frost bitten hand to his forehead. "What happened? Is he ok?"  
  
Garet looked up, a distant glint of worry in his eye, "I think Ivan has a fever." He replied quietly, looking back at him sadly. "But, we have nothing to cure him with. We used our last healing items days ago, and psynergy is out of the question." He shook his head sadly. "I doubt he'll make it to Imil alive."  
  
"Garet, don't say that. We must be strong. There is still hope for his survival. I heard that there is a girl in Imil who possesses great healing power. If we can get him to her then we have hope, now quickly, before it really is to late."  
  
Isaac pushed him self unsteadily to his feet, turned back in the direction of Imil. Garet sighed deeply, sending clouds of his breath floating over the snow-capped mountains of Imil. He gently lifted Ivan up from the snow-covered floor, leaving a small hole where Ivan had been. Supporting Ivan with his left arm, he picked up his sword and steadily followed Isaac through the snowy wilderness.  
  
They made good progress after that, knowing that they had to if they wanted Ivan better again. It was desperately cold. Garet pressed his ear to Ivan's chest. He was relieved to hear a sharp raspy breath trying its best to keep Ivan alive. Isaac turned to see how Ivan was doing. Garet gave him a small forced smile and nodded at him. Isaac nodded back with relief as he turned to enter Imil's embrace.  
  
Isaac soon realized that Imil wasn't the paradise they had hoped for the whole journey. It was just as cold as the journey there. The river had frozen leaving a sheet of ice covering the surface. Snow lay thick on the ground, untouched. The streets were empty so that it appeared almost a ghost town; the only footprints that had been left were by Isaac and Garet. They looked round speechlessly at the empty village, taking in every unwelcoming feature.  
  
"We need some where to stay." Announced Isaac, looking round for an inn. He glanced towards the opposite side of Imil. "I recon it's somewhere over there." He pointed to the spot. "But I think it's a bad idea to carry Ivan all the way down there. He's been through enough."  
  
Garet looked up at Isaac. His pale face was fixed firmly into a frown, portraying that he was thinking deeply about the situation. Garet remained solemn through out. Looking slightly hopeful towards Isaac's brilliant mind. He looked over to a nearby house. A merry fire crackled within, sending cheerful dashes of light across the snow.  
  
"Isaac. We could ask the people in that house if they could lend Ivan a bed while we go and find Mia. We could bring her over to him then." Garet looked back at Isaac from his friends frozen body. "We can't keep him out here much longer while we ponder our fate."  
  
Isaac looked up, smiling slightly, "Your right. If we are lucky.they will have a spare bed, and Ivan can stay there until we are ready to collect him. Well, come on."  
  
He strode confidently towards the house, where he waited as Garet gently lifted their new friend from the icy floor. By now Ivan was covered in snow, he was frozen from head to toe. Garet knew it would be painful for him when he finally came round. He carefully carried him over to Isaac as he rapped at the door several times.  
  
"Come in Mia, love," a lady called warmly from within her home. "The door is open, I have my hands full right now. I know you have plenty of other people who need seeing to, but my husband is terribly sick"  
  
Garet and Isaac looked at each other, puzzled. "Mia. Do you think that's her? The young healer, the mercury adept." Garet shrugged.  
  
The door opened. A wizened old lady stood, blocking the door with a wooden spoon in her tight grasp. Her face creased up as she examined the adepts with wonder. She seemed a bit annoyed, but warm and welcoming despite the surprise that met her eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry. I thought you were our Mia. We have been expecting her for a while now. I sure she has business to attend to at the moment though. What's wrong with the dear lad? Has he caught the fever that's been going round?"  
  
"We're sorry for turning up like this, but our friend has a fever and we need somewhere for him to stay while we find the healer of this village."  
  
"Oh, you mean Mia. Of course, come in." she said, leading them into her home. "It would be great if you could find her for us. My husband has a fever too. I can sustain him with the few healing items I have but Mia has an amazing power. Without the Hermes water, the whole town relies on Mia and her companion."  
  
Isaac looked round at the small residence they were to leave Ivan at. So many different jars and barrels, most were empty. There were two beds to his left. Her husband laid barely conscious in one, the covers wrapped tightly round him, but it seemed to make him even worse that way. Garet laid Ivan down on the other as the lady rushed over with healing herbs and potions. Stroking his forehead with a damp cloth.  
  
"These items will hardly save him, but they will keep him alive until Mia comes." she said, looking up at them from Ivan. "Now go find Mia. Your friend, Ivan was it, will be perfectly fine here. I suggest you go and stay at the inn for a bit before you go. You should find her outside the mercury lighthouse. Now go."  
  
Isaac nodded in Garet's direction. He led the way out of the house into the snowy streets of Imil. He and Garet scanned for the lighthouse. The structure of the tower stood clearly silhouetted against the pale blue sky. The snow had finally settled. A man stood outside the shop.  
  
"There's a fever going round," he called over to Isaac. "It's best you stay outside though. It doesn't like the cold much."  
  
"Come on. Lets go now. We need to get Ivan better." Garet told Isaac, nodding at the man to show that he'd heard. "The mercury lighthouse is over there. We need to find Mia."  
  
Garet turned in the direction of the lighthouse, looking up at the beautiful building. Even though Garet was trying to sound sure of the long journey that lay ahead of them, Isaac could see the worry in his eyes. Isaac was worried to. He hated the thought of two close friends being taken from them, especially when there was a chance that they may not come back alive. Isaac slowly led the way towards the inn. 


	2. the mercury adept

Chapter 2: the mercury adept  
  
-  
  
The inn was empty when they arrived. They hardly had any customers in Imil; it was too cold in the winter. No one dared travel north because it was dangerous anyway. It was reasonably small, but cosy all the same, which was all they really wanted. The innkeeper looked at them hopefully from behind the counter as they entered.  
  
"Excuse me sir." Isaac said as he came right up to the counter. "Can we have a room for a while please? It won't be for long, about half an hour. We have things to do."  
  
"Of course." He replied, holding out a hand for the money. "We haven't had a customer for a while. It's nice to see someone here. That'll be 200 coins for the both of you. I take it you are having separate rooms?"  
  
"Yes thank you." Isaac replied, handing over the money. "Come on Garet. I'm so tired."  
  
Isaac and Garet made their way slowly up the narrow staircase. There were five rooms in all. Garet's and Isaac's were at the other end of the inn. Isaac yawned as he entered his room. Garet dropped onto his bed. He was glad of the sleep. They hadn't slept properly for days. They only had a few minutes before they had to set off for the mercury lighthouse. Garet treasured those minutes like gold dust.  
  
"I can't believe it's nearly time to go." Isaac muttered to him self as he smoothed out his bedspread. "It seems like we've only just arrived at this inn and now we must go."  
  
Isaac's room was identical to Garet's. The bare floorboards had been polished. Rugs had been placed onto it to cheer it up a bit. The bedspread had the symbols of sol and lunar embroidered onto it with silver as well as gold threads. The leaded windows projected frost patterns round the room like shimmering swirls, lighting up the cream coloured walls. Isaac sat on his bed in a daydream, thinking about Ivan, Jenna, and Felix.  
  
"Isaac." Garet called from out side, slightly agitated from lack of rest. "Isn't it about time we got going. Ivan needs our help you know. We can't hang around for to long. Have you forgotten about our quest?"  
  
"I'm coming." Came Isaac's hurried reply as he quickly packing up his items and his Gaia blade. "Your right, I shouldn't be so lazy. Ivan needs our help."  
  
He grabbed his bag, slinging it over his shoulder hurriedly as he dashed out of the room. Garet waited out side his room as patiently as he could manage; Isaac knew that this tolerance wouldn't last long if he kept slacking. Mars adepts can be very intolerant at the best of times. Garet scowled at Isaac disapprovingly.  
  
"I suppose its fine for me to get up early when I'm dieing on my knees while you selfishly ignore the fact that your friends are in danger and sleep in." Garet scolded. "You know Isaac, you really need to change your attitude if you want to succeed in our mission."  
  
"I'm sorry Garet. I didn't mean to offend you. I was just tired and I needed some."  
  
"Oh. Enough already. You're stalling us again." Garet grumbled, annoyed at Isaac. "Now come on, before I torch you."  
  
Garet turned away from Isaac, heading for the stairs. Isaac sighed as he turned reluctantly, to follow Garet back out of the inn. He really didn't want to leave. He had, hardly had the sleep he wanted. Half an hour was hardly enough time to restore his energy. He had no idea whether Ivan was still alive or whether they would ever find Mia at all. Garet led him back out of the inn into the cold streets of Imil.  
  
"The lighthouse isn't far from here." Garet looked at the peak of the great building, standing gallantly against a crystal blue sky. "It shouldn't take us long to get there."  
  
Without warning Garet started off in course of the lighthouse. Isaac rolled his eyes, once again turning to follow him. He didn't like to argue with Garet when he was in this kind of mood; he would usually just let him get on with it. Garet continued to lead the way, not looking at Isaac once. Even though Isaac felt lonely, he made quick progress through the snowy city. It wasn't long before the two warriors arrived at the lighthouse.  
  
"Hello." Garet called confidently to an obviously empty building. "Mia. Hello, we need your help."  
  
"I don't think she's here." Isaac called to Garet, from the bottom of the steps. "I think we're too late. Either that or she was never here because she was healing people."  
  
"I knew that you should have got up earlier." Garet complained, obviously annoyed at Isaac. "Come on. We need to find her. Now. Ivan needs our help."  
  
Garet moodily stormed past Isaac back towards Imil. Isaac jogged after him, trying to keep up with his stride. They searched the whole of Imil for Mia; she was nowhere to be found. Garet became more and more moody each time they failed to find her. They finally arrived back out side the house where they had left Ivan.  
  
"This is all your fault Isaac. If you hadn't stayed in, we would have cured Ivan by now. I am fed up of your lazy attitude."  
  
"Calm down. If it makes you any happier then I'll go and explain to all of them that Mia can't be found. It's not our fault that she has disappeared into mid air. Now come on and stop moaning."  
Isaac pushed past Garet. He knocked on the door with his back to Garet. Isaac could hear him grumble as the door was answered.  
  
"Hello." The lady answered, turning to look at them. "Oh its you two. I forgot to ask of your names?"  
  
"Oh, I'm Isaac and this is my best friend Garet. We are sorry, but Mia was nowhere to be found, not in the lighthouse, not anywhere. We hope this doesn't trouble you to much."  
  
"Of course it doesn't bother me. Mia is here. She is healing my husband this very minute. Your just in time, its Ivan's turn next, you can see Mia's amazing power in action. Come in."  
  
She led them back into her cottage. Her husband was sitting up in bed, perfectly well, thanking Mia for her time. Mia was smiling, telling him that he still needed plenty of rest despite his perkiness. Ivan was conscious, but looked barely capable of anything much. Mia looked round at him kindly and smiled.  
  
"I will do my best." She promised, approaching him. "Without Alex I can't fully heal you, so I suggest that when I'm done you stay here for a bit."  
  
Isaac watched as Mia rested a delicate hand on Ivan's head, brushing back his damp fringe. I clear blue light swirled round her hand, shrouding Ivan in a blue mist. Isaac could see straight away that she was using psynergy. Her eyes remained shut as she concentrated her energy into healing Ivan. As the mist died down, Ivan opened his eyes, meeting a pair of turquoise ones.  
  
"Who are you?" Ivan asked, puzzled. "Did you.just save my life?"  
  
"My name is Mia. The healer of Imil." She explained, smiling broadly at him. "I suppose I have saved your life really. Promise me you'll have plenty of rest before you get big idea's into your head."  
  
"I will." Promised Ivan, nodding at her thankfully. "Where are my friends, Isaac and Garet?"  
  
"We're over here." Isaac said, rushing over to see how he was. "Wow Mia. That was really amazing." He praised, looking back at her thankfully. "How can we show our appreciation? We have a few coins, it's not much but we're thankful enough to let you have this."  
  
"There's no need. I don't need money for what I do. I just like to see smiles on peoples faces and know that I put them there." She smiled at him, happily. "I'm always happy to help."  
  
Isaac looked at Mia again. Her eyes were shining with joy as she looked back at Ivan, her turquoise hair resting gently on her shoulders. Her pale skin shimmered against the light as she went to brush her hair behind her. He couldn't help but stare for a while until the silence was broken by a shout.  
"What's that light. Where's it coming from?" Mia rushed over to a window. "The lighthouse, it can't be. The lighthouse can't be entered without me. Unless Alex. But why would Alex want to light the beacon?"  
  
"What's wrong Mia?" Isaac asked, joining her beside the window. "Why are you so worried?"  
  
"Would you like to help me with something, Isaac?" Mia asked. "Its just, I need to find out who has done this."  
  
"Of course, anything. After all you did save my friend." Isaac replied, looking back at Ivan. "What must we do?"  
  
"I'm sorry. I don't have time to explain. We need to go." 


	3. the mercury lighthouse

Chapter 3: the mercury lighthouse  
  
-  
  
The party of four rushed out of the cottage, thanking the lady as they left. Mia led the way, worrying about Imil and her people. Isaac followed along with Garet and Ivan. He knew that this was down to Saturos and the others who had kidnapped his friends. They soon arrived out side the lighthouse, only to find that their path was blocked.  
  
"We can't get in, our path is blocked by that statue." Mia looked worriedly at Isaac. "I've never entered the light house before. It hasn't ever crossed my mind. I don't know how to enter."  
  
"Don't worry. I have an idea." Isaac thought aloud. "I'm not sure, but I think this will work."  
  
Isaac stepped forward, stretching out a hand as he used his psynergy "move". The statue slowly moved out of Mia's way revealing a door. Mia stared at it with wonder before approaching the door and casting ply. The same cool mist surrounded the door, opening the entrance to the mercury lighthouse.  
  
"Mia.are you an adept?" Isaac asked, looking at her.  
  
"What do you mean?" She replied, looking back at him. "I'm not sure what you mean by an adept."  
  
"You used psynergy. That must make you an adept of the mercury clan. Only an adept can use psynergy unless they have privileges. An adept is some one elemental who can use psynergy." Isaac looked at her assuring her.  
  
"Well, if you put it like that. I suppose I must be an adept." Mia still looked slightly confused. "I always knew I was from the mercury clan. But.that must make Alex an adept too. He uses psynergy."  
  
"We know Alex. We met him in Sol Sanctum." Garet chipped in. "He isn't all that friendly is he?"  
  
"I've heard of him, but I've never actually met him." Ivan mentioned, looking at Mia. "What is he like?"  
  
"Well.as Garet so kindly mentioned, he isn't that friendly. He doesn't really speak much except to order people around. He used to work with me as a healer." Mia looked at the door. "I think It's about time I went."  
  
She waved good-bye to them as she stepped inside the lighthouse. Isaac hesitated for a while, watching after her as she left. Garet and Ivan were watching too. He turned to them. He looked worried.  
  
"I think we should follow her. Make sure she's ok." Isaac reckoned. "We need to find Jenna and the others anyway. They are defiantly up there. We my not get another chance like this."  
  
" Yeah. It could be ages before we get a chance like this." Garet agreed. "We should go now."  
  
"I suppose your right. We should go now." Ivan added, agreeing with his friends. "These people need our help."  
  
"Ok. Then we're sorted. Follow me." Isaac ordered leading them through the door into the lighthouse.  
  
Isaac led the way through the entrance hall, admiring the statues as he went. He had never imagined the lighthouse to be like this. Their footsteps echoed as they stepped making it sound slightly eerie despite its beauty. Isaac looked up ahead of him.  
  
"Mia." He called to her from where he stood. "What's going on?"  
  
"Oh. Isaac, it's just you." Mia gasped, looking at him with relief. "I'm fine. I thought you were someone else. I would be well ahead by now, but I bumped into a monster. I can't pass. I've tried so hard."  
  
Mia put her head in her hands, sighing. Isaac summoned the others to follow him. The monster stubbornly blocked their path, hissing at Isaac and his friends. Isaac jumped in to fight with earthquake. The ground shook crushing the enemy with tons of rocks. Ivan rushed over in straight after to assist him with powerful plasma draining the monster of most of its remaining energy. Garet finally finished with a scorching flare wall, diminishing the monster to ashes. Mia watched, surprised, as they battled. She approached Isaac from her hiding.  
  
"Thank you." She whispered, quietly. "I really appreciate all that you've done for me. I would never ask what you have done of any one I barely knew, but it seems like I've known you all of my life."  
  
She looked into Isaac's clear blue eyes, they were so understanding and kind. His golden hair shined under the soft lighting of the chamber. He smiled at her cheerfully, blushing slightly. Mia loved the way Isaac made her feel safe, a feeling that she rarely experienced.  
  
"Well, it's the least I can do, bearing in mind that you saved my friends life." He smiled broadly. "It's the least we could do after what you did for us."  
  
"Thank you again." Mia turned away from him. "I can't stay here. It's important I go now. I don't expect you to help me out any more if you don't want to. I don't want you to feel pressured."  
  
Mia left for the next chamber before Isaac had time to reply. He wanted to go on helping her. He didn't mind a bit. He needed to get to the top any way. Following Mia wouldn't hurt at all. He was sure that Mia's ply would be greatly helpful to them in the lighthouse.  
  
"I think we should follow her." Isaac said, looking at the entrance to the next room. "She might need our help, and I'm sure that we'll need hers in return. It would be best for all of us if we went with her to the top."  
  
"Mia has very useful psynergy." Ivan agreed. "I'm sure she'd be grateful if we decided to help her. She won't make it easily through here alone, I don't think we would either without a mercury adept."  
  
"Ok, we'll follow her. We've got nothing to lose." Isaac announced, making Garet's mind up for him. "Let's go. She could be anywhere by now."  
  
Isaac led them on to the next chamber. He kept turning things over in his mind. If he could get Mia to join him in their quest, she would be a great help to them. Isaac knew some healing psynergy, but as he was a venus adept, he was not as good at it as Mia. They soon found Mia, her path blocked again by another statue. Hearing their footsteps Mia turned to face them.  
  
"Isaac, Garet, Ivan." She called to them. "You didn't have to come after me. You've done enough already as it is."  
  
Isaac looked at her smiling at her kindly. She calmed down slightly, allowing him to pass her, though she still felt reluctant to more help from such a sweet person. He held an out stretched hand towards the statue, steadily releasing his psynergy. The statue steadily came towards him, dropping into the hole in front of them. Mia watched in silently.  
  
"You've helped me again." Mia whispered. "I don't seem to be getting very far alone in here do I."  
  
She smiled guiltily, hiding her face in her hair as she turned away from him. Even though she wasn't facing him, she could feel Isaac's eyes looking at her. She blushed, her pale cheeks flushing scarlet.  
  
"You're doing just fine." Isaac replied, encouraging her to go on. "We don't mind helping you out when you're stuck."  
  
"I'm not doing fine." Mia answered sadly. "Without your help I'd still be out side the lighthouse." She looked at them sadly and smiled. "That's why I've decided to come with you on your quest."  
  
`"But what about the people of Imil? What would they do with out you?" Ivan asked.  
  
"Now that the beacon is lit, the fountain outside the lighthouse will provide the town with Hermes water. They won't need me anymore. So can I join you?"  
  
"Well, if you're sure you want to come." Isaac looked round from Ivan to Garet, who shrugged at him. "Then of course you can come with us. We'd love to have you helping us."  
  
"Thank you." Mia smiled at them. "Come on, we need to get going and find whoever lit the beacon."  
  
Isaac couldn't stop smiling as he led the way through the lighthouse. Neither could Mia, she had never felt so happy before. They were a lot quicker with Mia in their party. Isaac led the way through each of the rooms, on the way to the top. 


	4. mia's decision

Chapter 4: Mia's decision  
  
-  
  
"Jenna, Kraden." Garet yelled, rushing up the steps to the top of the lighthouse. "Are you ok?"  
  
"Wait Garet." Mia called after him, but it was no use. "Come back. It's to dangerous."  
  
"Let them go!" Garet shouted.  
  
Saturos turned round to face him, smiling. Behind him, Menardi stood with Jenna and a petrified Kraden. They were both amused by Garet's attempt to save his friends. Isaac rushed after Garet followed by Ivan and Mia. He was worried by the consequences of his friend, Garet's foolish reaction. Saturos approached the party of four, smirking at each of them in turn.  
  
"You honestly think that we are going to let your friends go like that?" He laughed at them mockingly, causing Garet's temper to rise.  
  
"If you don't let our friends go right now, then we're going to have to make sure that we get them back ourselves." Garet threatened.  
  
"Enough of the small talk. It's about time I destroyed you once and for all." Saturos growled, preparing himself for a fight.  
  
"What. Saturos, your not going to fight them alone are you? I don't mind helping." Menardi asked, shocked by Saturos' choice to fight alone.  
  
"No. You look after Jenna and Kraden." Saturos insisted. "It only takes one of us to finish these, children, off."  
  
"Well.if you're sure." Menardi replied. "I suppose it shouldn't be to hard to finish them off. Go ahead."  
  
"Thank you." Saturos smirked, preparing to attack them. "As I said, it shouldn't be to hard finishing them off."  
  
Before anyone had a chance to speak he attacked, wrapping Garet in delusion. He smirked at Isaac, who was preparing to summon Ramses with his preset Dijinn. Ivan struck Saturos with Plasma, knocking him backwards, followed by Isaac's summoning of Ramses. Mia quickly cast ply, curing Isaac's hp fully.  
  
Menardi watched from where she stood with Jenna and Kraden as Saturos lost the battle to these young children. She pitied Garet who was nearly exhausted of all his energy, still wrapped in delusion. She looked back round at Jenna. She was crying.  
  
"Pull yourself together Menardi." She scolded herself under her breath. "It's not in your nature to get over emotional about people you don't even know."  
But even she could see the way Mia looked at Isaac. The love and adoration for him in her eyes as she glanced across at him. Mia was terribly afraid of losing Isaac. She tried and tried to cure him, but all her effort appeared to be in vain. She was losing him fast. A tear trickled down her cheek as she ran out of psynergy.  
  
"Mia." Ivan called to her. "Leave Isaac. It's important you heal Garet. We need his summoning of Kirin to beat Saturos. Even if you don't revive Isaac, there's still a chance that we might get him to a sanctum in time."  
  
Mia didn't look up. Another tear trickled down her cheek; she was terrified that she might lose him. He had been a good friend to her even though they barely knew each other. He had stuck by her the whole time and she wished to do the same for him.  
  
"Mia, please listen." Ivan begged. "If you cure Isaac, he will only gain a quarter of his hp. All of his Dijinn are still recovering as well as his critically low psynergy. If you cure Garet then he can summon Kirin. Saturos is struggling now. Garet's summon could finish him off."  
  
A multitude of tears splashed on to the stone floor of the lighthouse. She pushed herself unsteadily to her feet, staring broken heartedly down at Isaac. She turned away from him, tears streaming from her eyes as she went over to cure Garet.  
  
"You're doing the right thing." Ivan promised as she bent over the injured mars adept. "Everything will be ok.I promise."  
  
She placed her hand on Garet's forehead, crying more than ever. A cool mist surrounded him as she cast ply. Ivan watched as Garet lifted himself off the floor, almost fully revived. He joined Ivan opposite Saturos. Mia dropped to her knees, over come with despair.  
  
"Mia." Ivan called inaudibly under the noise of Garet's summon. "I'm sorry."  
  
Saturos fell to the floor, barely conscious as the noise died down. Garet grinned despite the heartbreak around him. Mia was still sobbing. Ivan looked at her sadly. He bent down beside her, trying his best to comfort her.  
  
"It's ok Mia. You made the right choice." Ivan told her softly. "It was either Isaac or all of us."  
  
"Alex!" Mia said, looking ahead of her. "Alex, how could you betray me like this?"  
  
"Huh?" Ivan said, looking up at the blue haired adept that seemed to have just appeared before his very eyes.  
  
"Mia." Alex replied, looking at the devastated mercury adept with pity. "It's been a long time."  
  
Mia rose to her feet, no longer crying, followed by Ivan. She stood staring at him in disbelief; unable to believe he was there. He looked back at her, raising an aqua eyebrow. The two mercury adepts appeared to be communicating without uttering a word.  
  
"I hate to interrupt," Garet butted in. "But I'd like to know what's going on? Do you two know each other?"  
  
"It so happens that we do." Alex replied, still staring at Mia. "In fact we know each other very well."  
  
"So.what's the story?" Garet asked, suddenly interested in what Alex had to say.  
  
"It doesn't matter. I have more important things to discuss with you." He said, hurriedly dismissing the subject of his and Mia's past. "It's important I explain Saturos' situation in your battle."  
  
"Well?" Garet asked impatiently. "What is there to tell? We beat him fair and square. He didn't stand a chance."  
  
"In the battle, you had a far greater advantage than Saturos." Alex argued, obviously annoyed by Garet's hotheaded attitude. "In this light house Saturos wasn't capable of using his full power. Bearing in mind that this IS the mercury lighthouse. The lighthouse drained half of Saturos' energy."  
  
Garet frowned, unable to find a suitable argument to counter Alex's remarks. Mia was still looking at him, disappointed with Alex.  
  
"Why did you betray me?" She asked again, searching his face for signs of an answer.  
  
"I didn't betray you Mia." He replied, looking into her eyes. "I did what I had to do. It was hardly betrayal."  
  
As he spoke, Saturos lifted himself from the floor, brushing himself down. Alex smirked at them as Saturos came over to stand beside him.  
  
"So, I see you've finally decided to recover." Alex told Saturos, not taking his eyes off Mia.  
  
"Alex.you mean.you." Mia stammered, not able to believe that he had let her down again. "The whole time you were giving Saturos time to recover."  
  
"I'm afraid so." Alex grinned at her. "I was hardly going to let you children recover the elemental stars and rescue our hostages."  
  
A dull light surrounded them causing both him and Saturos to vanish, reappearing next to Menardi. Saturos summoned the others to follow him on to the elevator. Menardi followed, dragging Jenna and Kraden with her. "Good bye Mia." Alex laughed as the elevator dropped, taking their friends with him, back to the bottom of the lighthouse. 


	5. a fight for life

Chapter 5: a fight for life  
  
-  
  
"Isaac." Mia called to him, hoping deep into her heart that he would answer her. "Are you ok? I'm sorry. Please don't leave me."  
  
She knelt down beside him, her face buried in her hands. Her tears trickled between her fingers as she sobbed. Isaac lay calmly beside her as if he were simply asleep. His eyes remained shut, his face cold, but even though he seemed to be dead, Ivan could see that he was still breathing.  
  
"Mia." Ivan called, almost delighted as he ran to tend to Isaac. "Do you have any water of life or at least herbs, he still stands a chance."  
  
"No." she replied, rubbing the tears from her eyes hurriedly. "I used them all during battle, but, I suppose Isaac could have something. He won't mind us borrowing."  
  
"If he does have something, he'd have saved his own life." Ivan remarked as he searched. "He'll be fine. Don't worry."  
  
Mia watched Ivan as he searched through Isaac's items. She was not convinced, but what made it even worse was that she never had the chance to tell Isaac how she felt about him. Now he would probably die, blind to her feelings for him.  
  
"Mia." Ivan called a second time. "Mia, he only has a couple of herbs. That's hardly enough to heal him. We'd need at least twice as many as that to heal him."  
  
Mia sobbed out loud, once again burying her face in her hands. Ivan put an arm around her in an attempt to stop her tears. He hated to see her cry. He thought about the situation. They need to find something quickly to heal their friend; an idea came into his head.  
  
"Mia." He called to her softly.  
  
"Yes." She replied shakily, slightly muffled by her hands, which were still covering her face.  
  
"Didn't you say at one time that when the beacon is lit the fountain flows outside the light house provides Imil with Hermes water?"  
  
"Yes." She replied, taking her hands from her face. "And it can heal someone fully when they drink it. It's just as effective as revive. It would surely cure Isaac if we could only get hold of it and bring it back here in time. But we have to stay with Isaac. We can't just leave him here."  
  
"Garet." Ivan called, beckoning him over to where he sat with Isaac. "Come here. It's important."  
  
"What now?" Garet replied, striding over to him. "I'm really not in the mood right now. So this had better be good."  
  
"Garet, your friend is dieing. Isn't that a good enough reason?" Ivan stared at him in disbelief. "Really Garet. I only have a favour to ask of you."  
  
"What kind of favour?" Garet asked uneasily. "It's something involving Isaac, I know it."  
  
"Garet. Don't be so selfish. I would like you to collect the Hermes water from the fountain at the bottom of the lighthouse." Ivan asked, slightly annoyed with Garet's self centeredness. "You have to go. It's Isaac's only chance of survival."  
  
"I'm sorry.couldn't you go, or Mia." He moaned. "I'm tired from battle. I can't go all the way down there and back."  
  
"We have to stay and look after Isaac, and before you say anything, you don't have any healing psynergy so it would better for all of us if you took this bottle and collected the water."  
  
Ivan handed Garet the bottle. Garet opened his mouth to speak but decided against the idea. He left leaving Ivan, Isaac and Mia behind, grumbling under his breath as he went.  
  
"He will make it back in time wont he?" Asked Mia, looking back at Isaac worriedly. "He will survive."  
  
"I think so." Ivan replied. "But don't get to hopeful. There's always a chance he may die."  
  
Mia kissed Isaac on the forehead before she whispered, "Please don't die. It would be more than I could bear."  
  
While Ivan and Mia looked after Isaac, Garet was on his way out of the lighthouse. His footsteps echoed as the mars adept ran from the lighthouse. Just as Mia had previously told them, the fountain was overflowing with clear, sparkling water. He paused, it didn't look that special, to him it just looked like normal water. Nevertheless, he collected some before he re entered the lighthouse.  
  
"Hurry up Garet." Ivan begged. "It's no use, I have nothing more to help him. All we can do is wait."  
  
"Oh Garet, please hurry." Mia cried.  
  
Ivan cuddled her close hoping she wouldn't mind, but he was sure she'd be glad of the comfort. Mia hugged him back; they were friends after all so they were doing nothing wrong.  
  
"Whoa." Came a familiar voice. "I'm not interrupting anything I hope."  
  
Ivan and Mia pulled away from each other quickly. Garet laughed at their uncomfortable situation. Ivan blushed, his cheeks turning deep crimson.  
  
"No. I just thought she needed some comfort that's all." Ivan replied. "There's no harm in comforting a friend."  
  
Garet laughed again, handing Ivan the Hermes water. Mia was blushing too. They had not planned for Garet to come at such an awkward time, but they were thankful anyway. Ivan gave Isaac the water; each of them praying that it wasn't too late. 


	6. an uncomfortable situation

Chapter 6: an uncomfortable situation  
  
-  
  
Isaac opened his eyes, blinking rapidly at Ivan. He sat up, looking around him at his silent friends. Mia was smiling at him, tears streaming down her pale face. She looked so happy to see him alive. Ivan was just as happy. Garet grinned.  
  
"Welcome back." He beamed at Isaac as Mia rushed over to see how he was. "We thought you were a goner for a minute there."  
  
"What's going on? Where are Saturos and Menardi?" Isaac asked; unaware of what had happened while he was unconscious.  
  
"They got away." Garet replied, scowling. "They wont be so lucky next time though."  
  
"What." Isaac gasped, surprised at them. "You let them get away. Why?"  
  
"It wasn't our fault. We were tricked into letting Saturos recover. By Alex." Garet argued, frowning at Isaac.  
  
"Alex?" Isaac asked, slightly puzzled.  
  
"Alex." Mia replied nodding.  
  
"You mean the mercury adept we met at sol sanctum?" Isaac asked. "The one with Menardi and Saturos?"  
  
"Yes. That Alex. He tricked us into a long conversation with him, giving Saturos time to recover. Then he left us, taking Jenna and Kraden with him." Garet explained. "It's important that we get going now if we want to head them off at the venus lighthouse."  
  
"Come on then. What are we waiting for?" Isaac asked, leading the way out of the lighthouse.  
  
The others sighed, following him onto the elevator. Maybe he wasn't feeling himself; Saturos had just knocked him out cold after all. Mia was sure that he'd be ok again after a rest at the inn. They could hear the slur of voices below them as people gathered round the fountain. Isaac inhaled the crisp air deeply as the elevator lowered them to the ground.  
  
"Before we set off, I think it would be a good idea to stay at the inn." Mia suggested, as they left the grounds of the lighthouse. "We are all tired from battle and we need a rest."  
  
"Mia's right." Ivan agreed, nodding slightly. "We might as well rest while we have the chance."  
  
"You're right." Isaac sighed, laughing slightly as he gave in to their moaning. "I guess it would be a better idea. But it's costing me a fortune."  
  
Isaac led them through Imil towards the inn. Lots more people were out in the streets now that the fountain was running again. They all entered the inn, glad of the warmth and hospitality. Isaac approached the innkeeper.  
  
"Umm, can we have a room each please?" He asked, glancing up at him, then back down at the coins in his hand.  
  
"Uhh.for all of you?" He asked looking round at the four of them. "I'm not sure we have enough room."  
  
"Well.it's important. Are you sure you have no room?" Isaac asked, holding his breath.  
  
"I can go and check.but I wouldn't go getting your hopes up about this." With that the innkeeper stalked off to check the rooms.  
  
"I'm so tired." Mia moaned. "We have to stay in this inn, we have no choice. We are hardly in a fit state to travel. If there isn't room for all of us to have a room each, then we will have to share. Two to a room."  
  
"What! You can't be serious." Garet complained, staring at Mia in disbelief. "Share rooms! I can't share a room."  
  
"Why ever not?" She argued back, glaring at him. "Honestly Garet. It's just for one night. It isn't going to kill you."  
  
Garet frowned worriedly; Ivan giggled. Garet frowned at Ivan as the innkeeper returned from upstairs. He shook his head.  
  
"I'm sorry." He was still shaking his head. "We only have the rooms you and your friend," He gestured towards Garet. "Stayed in on your last visit."  
  
Garet moaned out loud, soon silenced again by numerous glares from Ivan and Mia. Isaac grinned at Garet, turning back to the innkeeper.  
  
"Ok. We'll take them." Isaac said, keeping his face as straight as possible. "Only for tonight though, we have places to go in the morning."  
  
Isaac handed over the coins as the innkeeper pointed towards the stairs. Isaac thanked him as he led them up to the first floor. It wasn't long before they were all arguing about who was staying with who.  
  
"Can everyone be quiet for one minute!" Isaac yelled, reducing them to silence. "It's not just us staying in this inn you know. If we can't decide on who we are going to stay with, then I'll pair us up."  
  
"That's fine by me." Garet lied, looking uncomfortably at the floor. "As long as I'm not with Mia."  
  
"Fine." Isaac paused unsteadily. "Look, I'll go with Mia and Garet, you can go with Ivan. Sorted?"  
  
"But."  
  
"No buts. Now go." Isaac turned to enter his and Mia's room. "I'll see you in the morning."  
  
The room had 'two' beds, but they were so close together that they could of easily passed as one. Isaac sighed, as he lay back on his bed. He smiled at Mia as she entered the room, shutting the door behind her and blushing. Isaac could hear Garet and Ivan arguing about the beds in the room next door.  
  
"Well." He said uneasily. "What now? I mean.do you want to talk or something?" He asked, looking at the floor.  
  
"No." She replied, quietly as she crossed over to her own bed. "I think I'll just go to sleep if you don't mind."  
  
She undid her hair clasp, letting her aqua coloured hair fall either side of her waist. She tucked a few lose strands behind her ears as she sat down, smoothing out her pillow before she lay her head back on it. She looked beautiful. Isaac thought.  
  
"Good night Isaac." Mia yawned, covering her mouth with her hand. "I'll see you in the morning."  
  
"Night." Isaac smiled. "I hope you don't mind me staying up for a while. I'm not that tired yet."  
  
But there was no answer because she was already fast asleep. Isaac lent towards her. She looked so peaceful, so calm. He smiled, taking her hand in his. She stirred slightly, rolling on to her back. He placed her hand back beside her face. He stroked the hair from her eyes, feeling it's silky smoothness against his fingers. He ran his hand through her hair gently, so as not to wake her.  
  
"What am I doing?" He questioned himself, backing away from Mia; sitting on his own bed.  
  
He lay back, wondering what had just happened. He could hear Garet arguing with Ivan about having to sleep next to him. Blind to his own feelings, Isaac lay back, deciding it was time he got some sleep himself.  
  
"I will be fine in the morning." He whispered to himself shakily. "All this travelling must be getting to me."  
  
He lay wide-awake, unable to sleep at all. The time passed steadily until even Garet was asleep. Isaac looked across at Mia. He still thought she looked beautiful. Why did he think this? They had only just met the other day. He looked away again, his thoughts far away from him, the inn, or even Imil. His dreams soon left him fast in a worriless sleep. 


	7. on the road again

Chapter 7: on the road again  
  
-  
  
It wasn't long before the sound of Garet and Ivan talking in the next room waked Isaac. Mia was still asleep, looking exactly how she had the other day, untouched by the nights sleep shed had. Isaac looked away from her, trying to occupy his mind with something else. He left the room, closing the door gently behind him, for Mia's sake if not his.  
  
"So, your finally up." Garet pointed out, looking back at Ivan. "We were wondering when you'd finally decide to drag yourself out of bed."  
  
"Garet, what are you on about?" Isaac asked sleepily, causing Ivan to blush deep crimson.  
  
"I know." Garet continued. "Isn't it such a shame? You must have been having such fun in there with Mia." He sniggered.  
  
"I honestly have no idea what your on about." Isaac was really confused by Garet's comments.  
  
"Of course not." He replied, with heavy sarcasm. "I don't expect you do know. I mean nothing happened. It was all so innocent. It was completely coincidental that you paired off with Mia."  
  
"Garet!" Isaac answered, realising what he was getting at. "Nothing happened, nothing at all. It was innocent. I only paired off with Mia because you said you didn't want to be paired off with her."  
  
"Well she could of gone with Ivan." He argued, glancing around at him. "He wouldn't of minded."  
  
"Well maybe I will next time."  
  
"What's going on?" Mia asked, coming out of her room, ready to get going. "I hope I haven't missed anything."  
  
"It's nothing, honestly." Isaac rushed, dismissing the subject. "We were just talking, that's all."  
  
Garet could no longer contain his laughter. Mia looked puzzled, but didn't say anything, fearing that if she did she wouldn't like what she heard. Eventually, to Isaac's delight, Garet's laughing wore off, allowing them to discuss leaving Imil.  
  
"We should go straight to Bilbin." Isaac suggested. "Seeing as that is next on our route."  
  
"True." Garet agreed. "It would be easier to go to Bilbin first, and take it from there. We don't need to plan further just yet."  
  
"So. Bilbin it is." Isaac said, looking around at each of his companions. "Is everyone agreed?"  
  
"Sure." Mia agreed, smiling.  
  
"I don't mind." Ivan replied. "Where ever you say."  
  
It wasn't long before the four of them were leaving the snowy village of Imil. Mia felt strange, leaving her hometown like this. She had never planned to stay there forever, but it seemed so strange to be leaving. It may have seemed strange but it also felt right. She couldn't get used to the feeling of freedom.  
  
Isaac could see Mia out of the corner of his eye. She seemed slightly overwhelmed to be leaving. Her aqua coloured eyes were fixed firmly on the icy road, glistening from the reflections off the ice. Her skin looked so soft, so pale and delicate. He felt a longing to stoke her silky, long hair as it was whipped behind her by the chilly wind.  
  
The snow thawed as they moved further and further away from Imil. Clouds filled the sky as spots of rain spattered them. As they continued the clouds became thicker, causing the rain to pour onto them as they travelled. They kept going, becoming more and more miserable until they were forced to take shelter for a while. The tree's kept most of the rain out, allowing them to dry off, but they could not stay there for long, and the clouds seemed to just get thicker.  
  
"Of all the bad luck we've had." Garet moaned, as a few drops of rain dropped onto his head. "This is just bad luck we don't need."  
  
"Your always so negative Garet." Mia smiled at him assuring him that it wasn't so bad. "It has too rain some times you know, and anyway, rain is wonderful."  
  
"Maybe. But why now?" He complained. "Why not when we're well out of the way?"  
  
Mia shrugged, giving up on cheering Garet up. Instead, she returned her attention to talking with Ivan.  
  
"It's all right for you." He grumbled under his breath. "You're a mercury adept. Water doesn't bother you."  
  
Isaac sat alone, watching the rain from where he was. It wasn't so bad; the clouds were still thickening. They looked like they'd be there for a while. He turned back to the others. Garet was sitting on a rock, moaning. Ivan and Mia had stopped talking. There wasn't really much to talk about, or nothing interesting anyway.  
  
"Isaac. Why don't you come over here?" Mia asked, looking up at him from where she had previously been staring.  
  
He pushed himself to his feet and wandered over to where she sat with Ivan. She moved aside a little so he had room to sit.  
  
"When do you think the rain will stop?" She asked, looking down at the floor hopefully.  
  
"It'll be a while yet. But as soon as it does, we'll go. I promise." 


End file.
